Naru Sudah Besar!
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: "Kaachan! Jangan memanggil Naru dengan panggilan Naru-chan lagi! Naru sudah besar!" /Ini teman pirangnya kesambet atau apa? /Itachi bilang, hadiah ini hanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa dan bukankah dirinya sendiri dewasa?/Sepertinya, menjadi dewasa… Benar-benar tidak cocok untuknya/BL! Shonen-ai! ChibiSasuxChibiNaru! Special for Indi & Naruto birthday


.

 **Naru Sudah Besar!**

Story by: Aoi the Cielo

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor

Rated: K

 **WARNING! Shonen-ai! Typo(s)! AU! ChibiSasukeXChibiNaruto!**

 _Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Naruto dan juga hadiah ulang tahun teman sesama fujo, **Indi** _

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang dinanti telah datang. Dengan senyuman lima jari yang merekah, sepasang _sapphire_ yang bulat memandang pantulan diri sendiri di depan cermin. Bocah kecil, dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan pipi _chuby_ itu tidak henti memandang kagum sosok yang berada di dalam lapisan kaca itu. Wajah menggemaskan dengan kulit agak tan terlihat memerah pada bagian pipi—menunjukkan betapa ia begitu antusias di pagi yang begitu _special_ ini.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Namikaze Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Sepasang kelereng biru yang bulat kian berkilat saat menyadari rutinitas wanita berhelai merah panjang telah dimulai.

"Naru- _chan_ , bangun sayang," ucap Namikaze Kushina seraya mengetuk pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya. Yang dipanggil Naru- _chan_ mengelembungkan pipinya sebal. Cepat, kaki mungil langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

" _Kaachan_! Jangan memanggil Naru dengan panggilan Naru- _chan_ lagi! Naru sudah besar!" protesnya galak seraya menatap sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kushina agak kaget saat mendadak pintu terbuka diiringi suara cempreng anaknya mengalun. Sepasang _emerald_ indah mengejap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kekehan ringan mengalun.

"Ah… Pantas saja Naru- _chan_ bangun pagi," gumam Kushina geli. Mengerti kenapa anaknya yang susah untuk dibangunkan ini, mendadak sudah bangun dan bahkan sudah wangi seperti. Gemas, wanita itu berlutut guna mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah kecil yang menganggap dirinya sudah dewasa itu. "Hari ini Naru- _chan_ ulang tahun _ne_?"

Senyuman lima jari seketika merekah di belahan bibir merah. _Sapphire_ nya berkilat saat mengetahui _Kaasan_ nya sadar hari special apa ini. "Um!" Namikaze kecil mengangguk membenarkan. "Naru hari ini ulang tahun!"

.

.

.

Kabar bahwa seorang Namikaze Naruto berulang tahun sudah menyebar di sentro kelas 2. Bukan… Bukan karena mereka semua sengaja menandai tanggal, namun lebih karena bocah Namikaze itu jauh-jauh hari sudah berkoar-koar prihal ulang tahunnya. Ia yang akan menginjak usia 7 tahun, menganggab bahwa dirinya sudah lah dewasa dan tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan sebagai anak kecil kembali.

Maka dari itu Naruto tidak menginginkan kado. Bocah kecil ceria yang terlalu cerewet itu cuma mau menyebarkan hari paling ditunggunya. Hari, yang menurutnya amat sangat _special_.

"Hei, Naru, kau diberikan kado apa oleh _Kaachan_ dan _Touchan_ mu?" bocah _brunette_ dengan tato segitiga terbalik pada bagian pipi bersuara saat jam istirahat berdentang keras. Sohip sepermainan si pirang ini memang cenderung kepo. Menjadi teman baik, membuat Inuzuka Kiba merasa perlu membelikan Naruto kado. Jadi—meski si pirang berkata ia tidak memerlukan kado—beberapa anak tetap memberikan bocah _hyperaktif_ itu kado.

Toh, yang namanya pemberian tidak boleh ditolak kan? Jadi si Namikaze senang-senang saja diberikan kado.

"Hmm?" bocah pirang menoleh, menatap teman coklatnya yang berdiri di samping meja. " _Kaachan_ dan _Touchan_ tidak kasih kado," jawab si sulung jujur—sukses membuat bungsu Inuzuka menganga syock.

"Tidak dikasih!?"

Naruto mengangguk kalem.

"Kau serius, Naru?" ucap Kiba tidak percaya. "Kalau Kiba jadi Naru, Kiba akan protes!"

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala seraya bersedekap dada. Sekali lagi, bersikap dan berpose sok dewasa sama seperti yang di tipi-tipi. "Ck, ck, ck… Kiba, jangan bicara kayak bocah deh," ucapnya—tidak sadar diri. "Naru sudah besar, tidak perlu kado," ucapnya kalem. "Jadi, dikasih atau tidak, Naru tidak akan protes."

Ekspresi aneh tercetak jelas di wajah bungsu Inuzuka. Ini teman pirangnya kesambet atau apa? yang tahun kemarin berkoar-koar semua orang wajib memberikannya kado, memangnya siapa? Yang memaksa dikasih penghapus sebagai ganti kado—karena ada beberapa anak yang malas beli kado—siapa coba? Yang menangis kencang sampai kabur ke rumahnya cuma karena kue ulang tahunnya lupa diberikan angka umur si pirang, siapa?

"Kau aneh Naru," ucap Kiba jujur. "Kita ini kan memang masih kecil," akunya—sadar diri bahwa masih bocah. Naruto tidak perduli. Ia mengelembungkan pipi dan memalingkan wajah.

"Hamph!"

Alis Kiba terpaut. Teman pirangnya ini benar-benar kesambet.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kepala pirang bergerak, menatap sebuah meja yang berada di belakangnya. "Hari ini Sasu tidak masuk ya," ucap tunggal Namikaze—teringat dengan salah satu sohipnya yang pintar dan populer. Uchiha Sasuke, bocah _reven_ sok kalem yang selalu membuat Naruto gemas. Tidak jarang, saking kalemnya, si pirang jabrik jadi sengaja cari ribut dan mengganggu Sasuke hanya guna membuat bocah itu mau bersuara meski berakhir mereka akan bertengkar dan adu jotos.

" _Ee_ ," bungsu Inuzuka mengangguk, ikut memandang ke meja Sasuke yang kosong. "Kata Sensei tadi, Sasuke demam kan?" ucapnya—teringat saat bocah yang sedang berulang tahun ini bertanya prihal apsennya Sasuke.

"Mau jenguk Sasu?" tanya Naruto. Kepala kembali menatap teman coklatnya—berharap bahwa Kiba mau menemaninya main ke rumah bungsu Uchiha itu. Si _brunette_ menggelengkan kepala. Ogah ke rumah besar nan luas keluarga Uchiha.

"Besok juga dia masuk," Naruto cemberut mendengarnya. "Kalau mau ke sana ya pergi sendirian saja, Naru."

"Rumah Sasu seram."

Alis Kiba mengernyit. Ia tidak bisa menyangka bahwa rumah ala Jepang itu memanglah agak menyeramkan. Besar, luas dan sepi. Mirip sekali dengan rumah-rumah horror yang ada di film-film. "Naru bilang, Naru sudah besar," ucapnya mengingatkan. "Bararti Naru pemberani dong?"

Bocah Namikaze kicep. Ini teman coklatnya kok bilang seperti itu di saat yang tidak tepat!? Menelan liur paksa, Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal begitu saja apa yang si coklat katakan. Oke, bukankah ini hari ulang tahunnya? Ini hari penanda ia sudah dewasa kan? Ragu dan agak takut, si Namikaze mengangguk kaku.

"Baiklah… Naru ke sana sendirian."

.

.

.

Menjadi pemberani itu sangat membanggakan. Semua orang akan memujimu, kau yang seorang pemberani pun menjadi lebih berani karenanya. Namun, pura-pura berani itu sungguh menyiksa. Sebuah contoh kecil, si bocah yang sedang berulang tahun yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya ini. Berdiri di sebuah gerbang kayu besar yang tertutup dengan kedua kaki gemetar.

Astaga… gerbangnya saja menyeramkan!

Namikaze Naruto menelan liur paksa. _Inner_ nya sudah berseru minta pulang—menuruti saran Kiba untuk tidak usah ke rumah sang Uchiha. Tetapi ia tidak bisa, si pirang sadar teman _reven_ nya itu tipikal yang rajin mencatat dan sekolah, jadi, mengatas namakan kesetiakawanan, bocah pirang ini mencoba melawan rasa takutnya pergi ke rumah bungsu Uchiha yang mirip sarang hantu.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak—memanggil di depan gerbang kayu yang tertutup. Tangan tan mengetuk pintu itu. Jeda beberapa detik, debar jantung bungsu Namikaze kian tidak tenang. "Sasuke!" panggilnya lagi saat merasa tidak ada sahutan dari rumah besar ala Jepang itu. "Ini Naru!" tambahnya—takut-takut orang di dalam rumah itu tidak tahu siapa yang memanggil.

"Ah? Naru- _chan_?" Namikaze Naruto menoleh saat mendengar usara seseorang. Wanita cantik, dengan helai _dark blue_ panjang berdiri di sisi jalan. Beberapa belanjaan terlihat di tangan sang wanita. Tubuh tinggi berbalut kulit putih itu masih mengenakan celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya. Benar-benar khas seorang ibu rumah tangga. "Naru- _chan_ tumben sekali ke rumah… Mau menjenguk Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Uchiha Mikoto lembut.

Senyuman lima jari merekah di bibir Naruto. Kaki kecil agak berlari mendekati wanita tinggi Ibunya Sasuke. "Iya Miko-mama!" ucap si pirang semangat—memanggil Mikoto dengan panggilan Miko-mama.

Bukan… Bukan karena keinginan si pirang, namun lebih dari keinginan wanita berhelai gelap itu sendiri. Salahkan kenapa semua anggota keluarga Uchiha tidak ada yang seceria dan semanis Naruto. Wanita yang lemah lembut ini pun jadi gemas sendiri dengan sahabat anaknya dan meminta si pirang untuk memanggil Mama—walau justru panggilannya berubah menjadi Miko-Mama.

Mikoto tersenyum. Sebelah tangan yang bebas meraih tangan tan mungil itu dan menggandengnya. "Hari ini Naru- _chan_ ulang tahun kan?" ucap wanita cantik itu. Naruto sekali lagi, mengangguk—membenarkan. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju pintu gerbang dan membuka lapisan kayu itu. " _Gomen na_ … Mama tidak punya kado untuk Naru- _chan_ ," sesalnya—lupa membelikan si pirang _hyperaktif_ ini hadiah kecil. Ah… Padahal si pirang jauh-jauh hari sudah memberitahukan ulang tahunnya, tetapi kesibukan sebagai Ibu Rumah Tangga membuatnya lupa akan hal itu.

"Hup!" melompat masuk, si pirang tertawa mendengar apa yang Mikoto katakan. Kedua tangan bersedekap di dada, tunggal Namikaze memasang ekspresi pongah. "Miko-Mama, Naru sudah besar!" ucapnya bangga. "Naru tidak perlu kado."

Wanita berambut panjang itu menutup pintu gerbang. Ia berbalik, menatap Naruto yang duluan memasukin area rumahnya. "Tidak perlu?" ucapnya heran. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, tawa kecil mengalun. Dengan lembut ia mengusap helai pirang bocah kecil di dekatnya. "Benar juga, Naru- _chan_ sudah besar ya?" ucap Mikoto gemas. Sebelah tangan kembali bergerak, menggandeng tangan tan milik sang Namikaze. "Apa berarti masih mau Cake?"

Sepasang _sapphire_ berkilat saat mendengar kalimat keramat yang disebutkan Mikoto. "Cake?"

Mikoto mengangguk. " _Ee_ , Mama baru saja membeli Cake… Naru- _chan_ yang sudah besar mau Cake?"

Dan dalam persekian detik, seruan senang bernada tinggi mengalun—memecahkan keheningan di rumah besar berpenghuni 4 orang itu. Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengar antusiasme yang berlebihan si pirang. Ah… Naruto memang menggemaskan sekali. Kapan dirinya bisa punya anak semanis ini ya?

.

.

.

Ruangan persegi yang didominasi warna putih masuk ke dalam indra pengelihatan sepasang _sapphire_. Terlalu familier dengan kamar rapi dengan dua buah kasur yang masing-masing bersebrangan saling menempel di dinding, membuat bocah Namikaze tanpa izin masuk begitu saja. Kaki kecil melangkah tanpa suara, langsung berlari menghampiri _single bed_ yang di atasnya terlihat bocah _reven_ sedang bermain game.

Tap.

Langkah kaki terhenti, si pirang memperhatikan teman _reven_ nya dalam diam. Sosok bocah seumurannya itu duduk di atas kasur—menyandarkan punggung di dinding dengan kompres tempel di kening. Helai rambut _dark blue_ nya terlihat lepek, iris gelapnya fokus dengan game yang ada di tangan. Wajah manis itu memerah—menandakan demam yang belumlah turun.

"Sasu—"

Deg!

PSP yang ada di tangan jatuh ke atas pangkuan saat sebuah suara sukses membuat si _reven sport_ jantung. "Na-Naruto!" hardik bungsu Uchiha—kesal karena dibuat kaget. "Kau bisa mengetuk sebelum masuk kan!?" ucapnya jengkel. Astaga! Bagaimana bila ia punya riwayat penyakit jantung!? Sungguh, kenapa pula si pirang ini mendadak ada di kamarnya sih!?

Yang dihardik cengengesan, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali dan malah merangkak naik ke aras kasur begitu saja. Alis Sasuke mengernyit melihatnya. Terlebih Naruto belum melepaskan tas hitam yang ada di punggungnya sama sekali.

"Untuk apa kemari?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu, Sasu," jawab si pirang seraya duduk tepat di samping Sasuke lalu melepaskan tasnya. Kedua tangan tan langsung bergerak membuka tasnya sendiri dan terlihat mencari sesuatu. "Naru sekalian mau kasih tugas—Ada tugas Matematika dari Sensei, Sasu kan pintar Matematika," tambahnya seraya mengeluarkan buku tulis Matematika.

Sasuke mendengus. "Bilang saja mau mencontek."

"Kata siapa?" si pirang cemberut—tidak terima dibilang mau mencontek. "Naru sudah besar! Naru tidak mencontek lagi!" gerutunya sebal. Buku tulis ia jatuhkan di atas kasur, tangan lain mengeluarkan buku cetak Matematika dan kotak pensil. "Naru memang mau belajar!"

Alis Sasuke mengernyit mendenganya. Ia menatap perlengkapan yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh si pirang, lalu kembali memandang teman sekelasnya itu. Ini temannya sadar tidak sih kalau dirinya masih sakit? Kepalanya pusing dan si pirang datang membawakan soal Matematika? _Hell_!

"Tidak mau," tolak bungsu Uchiha—mendorong semua perlengkapan si pirang menjauh. "Kalau Naru sudah besar, kerjakan sendiri," putusnya seraya kembali tengkurap dan meraih PSP—memulai sesi bermain gamenya yang tertunda.

Sepasang bola mengelembung di pipi _chuby_ , tunggal Namikaze menatap kesal teman _reven_ nya yang menyebalkan. "Kalau Naru bisa, sudah Naru kerjakan sendiri," keluhnya jengkel. Membuka buku cetak dan berhenti tepat di halaman yang sudah diberikan tanda. "Naru tidak mengerti, makanya kita kerjakan bersama saj—"

"Kepalaku pusing," sela si _reven_ —enggan mendengar rengekan temannya. "Aku harus istirahat," tambahnya—namun mata tetap fokus dengan game yang masih dimainkan. Ingin mengusir kebosanan atau bagusnya, mengusir si pirang berisik yang pasti akan membuatnya tambah pusing nanti.

Naruto semakin cemberut mendengarnya. "Ya sudah," ucapnya mengalah. Nanti, ia minta _Kaasan_ nya saja yang ajarkan. Sasuke terlalu menyebalkan, dan bila bukan karena tidak ingat si _reven_ sedang sakit, tunggal Namikaze ini pasti sudah lebih memaksa.

Permainan dihentikan. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang—menatap si pirang yang tengah memasukkan bukunya kembali ke dalam tas. Alis mengernyit, bungsu Uchiha kaget dengan tanggapan yang diberikan teman pirangnya. Ini…. Benar Naruto kan? Sekelas selama 2 tahun berturut-turut membuat Sasuke sadar dengan kekeras kepalaan tunggal Namikaze itu.

"Kau sakit, Naru?" tanya Sasuke. Menghentikan acara bermainnya dan tetap fokus memandang si pirang. Sasuke yakin, dirinya lah yang sedang sakit, bukan si pirang Namikaze ini. Tetapi entah kenapa, teman sekelasnya ini lah yang terlihat sakit ketimbang dirinya.

"Sasu yang sakit, bukan Naru," balas si pirang. Tangan masih sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tas—menata bagian dalam tasnya dengan lebih rapi.

"Terus ken—" ucapan terhenti. Bungsu Uchiha mendadak teringat sesuatu. Oh…. "Aku tidak punya kado untukmu," ucapnya—teringat bahwa hari ini teman sekelasnya berulang tahun. Ia tidak sempat membeli kado, dan bila maksud dan tujuan utama si pirang menginginkan Kado, bungsu Uchiha lebih memilih berkata jujur.

Naruto nyegir mendengarnya. Ia menutup tas hitam dan menaruhnya di sudut kasur. "Tidak perlu," ucapnya kalem. Tubuh mungil merangkak mendekati si _reven_ —ikut tengkurap di samping teman yang tengah ia jenguk. "Naru sudah besar, jadi tidak wajib dikasih kado," ucapnya bangga.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali mendengarnya. Kata besar, membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu. Tentang Kakak lelakinya yang berbeda 10 tahun darinya—Uchiha Itachi. "Aku…," jeda beberapa detik. Bungsu Uchiha terlihat penasaran. "Kurasa aku tahu apa yang orang dewasa berikan untuk hadiah," ucapnya kemudian—mendadak sotoy akan hal-hal berbau dewasa.

Alis si pirang mengernyit. "Jam tangan mahal?" tebaknya polos. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Umn… Emas?" sekali lagi, bungsu Uchiha menggelengkan kepala. "Cincin nikah?" dengusan menjadi jawaban—kembali membuat tunggal Namikaze cemberut. "Jadi apa?" tanyanya penasaran—kesal juga semua jawabannya salah.

"Ini, tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang," ucap Sasuke kalem.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa? apa!?" antusiasme kembali tercetak di wajah berhiaskan kumis kucing.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit "Kau mau?" tanyanya memastikan.

Anggukan langsung menjadi jawaban. "Mau!"

Jeda beberapa detik, sepasang iris hitam yang besar menatap teman pirangnya dengan ragu. Menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan mengalah. Helaan napas terlontar, ia juga agak penasaran. Itachi bilang, hadiah ini hanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa dan bukankah dirinya sendiri dewasa? Ya, Bungsu Uchiha benar-benar menganggap bahwa dirinya telah dewasa—membuatnya enggan memanggil namanya sendiri sebagai ganti aku sejak berusia 5 tahun.

"Baiklah," setuju si _reven_ —sukses membuat wajah itu kian berseri-seri. Oh, kado seperti apa yang akan Sasuke berikan? Kado yang dewasa? Kado yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang? Apakah saking mahalnya, itu sebabnya tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang!? Berbagai macam hal mulai bermunculan di dalam kepala pirang—tidak sabar menanti kado si _reven_ yang tidak bisa ia perkirakan.

 _Eh?_

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Kebingungan jelas tercetak di wajahnya saat tangan putih itu mendorongnya hingga ia terbaring terlentang di kasur. Terlebih saat dengan ragu Sasuke menindihnya—berada di atasnya dan menahan semua pergerakan bocah Namikaze.

"Hadiahnya kita saling pukul?" tebak Naruto—sadar bahwa posisi ini kadang mereka lakukan bila bertengkar. Adu jotos di sekolah yang menyebabkan keduanya akan medapatkan luka lebam dan sama-sama kena sangsi hukuman.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau diam saja, yang jelas aku tidak akan memukulmu," ucapnya—sadar apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Yah… Ia tidak akan memukul Namikaze ini. Ia akan melakukan hal lain. Hal yang menurut Itachi, hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang dewasa.

Menurut, dengan polos Naruto diam—tidak kembali bertanya. Ia pensaran apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Namun, saat mendadak teman sekelasnya itu merendahkan wajahnya, saat sepasang iris gelap itu tidak henti menatap ke arah bibirnya, tunggal Namikaze langsung menyadari apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan. Wajah si pirang memucat _horror_. Film yang menampilkan adegan yang dilarang oleh _Kaasan_ nya untuk ditiru masuk ke dalam kepala.

"Ya—"

Terlambat. Bibirnya dibungkam begitu saja oleh bibir teman seklasnya. Si pirang membeku. Irisnya membola sempurna—syock bukan main karena Sasuke menciumnya.

"Naru- _chan_ , ini cakenya—"

Ucapan Mikoto terhenti. Wanita cantik berhelai gelap yang semula menampilkan senyuman bak malaikat mematung saat iris segelap malam mendapati adegan tak terduga di atas kasur anak bungsunya.

Krak.

Suara retakan terdengar. Pikiran wanita Uchiha mendadak terasa kosong.

"Ah, _Kaasan_?" Sasuke menoleh—menyudahi acara cium-cium bibir si pirang yang ada di bawahnya. Ternyata… enak juga. Sasuke tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ternyata rasa bibir si pirang enak. Lembut, lembab, dan agak manis. Mungkin, Naruto bisa menjadi makanan favoritenya setelah tomat?

" .Ke. Kun"

"Eh?" bungsu Uchiha membeku. Nada suara dari penekanan setiap suku kata namanya yang disebutkan membuat Sasuke merinding. Terlebih, senyuman bak iblis tetap merekah di belahan bibir Ibunya—kian membuat Sasuke memucat _horror_. Marah… _Kaasan_ nya sedang marah… "Ka-Kaas—"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Amukan membahan mengalun di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Wanita lembut nan penuh kasih sayang berubah menjadi iblis yang baru keluar dari neraka. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tengah sakit, Mikoto tidak berhenti untuk mengomeli bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu—mengabaikan Naruto yang sudah memucat sempurna dengan nyawa yang telah keluar dari mulutnya.

Namikaze Naruto, bocah kelas 2 SD yang tengah berulang tahun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ciuman pertamanya direbut begitu saja oleh teman sekelasnya yang laki-laki. Ah… Sungguh, ini kah kado orang dewasa? Di mana bibir dan bibir bertemu? Liur dan liur menempel? Wajah si pirang kian memucat. Ia semakin ingin membersihkan mulutnya dengan deterjen. Sepertinya, menjadi dewasa… Benar-benar tidak cocok untuknya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

a/n:

Fic ini special untuk Indi yang ulang tahun dan tuk ngerayain ultah Naru~ Ehehehe… Sebenarnya lagi males ngambar, jadi tak hadiahin fic aja (kebiasaan ngasih gambar untuk anak grup yang ulang tahun). Semoga penggemar Sasunaru juga terhibur dengan fic ini...

Gomen na… ceritanya agak gak jelas. Ngetik Cuma sehari dan ngedit Cuma sehari soalnya ==;

Ne, Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak~


End file.
